This invention relates to an auger and sweeper assembly, and more particularly to an auger and sweeper assembly that utilizes a sweeper member mounted independently from the auger blade to clean dirt away from the hole.
For many years, augers have been used to dig holes in the ground. Whether the hole will be used as a well to obtain subterranean water or simply a mounting location in which a post or pole is received, the auger must perform the function of removing the dirt from the ground so that a useable hole remains.
Most augers have helical or screw-like blades that spiral rotationally into the ground and cut into the dirt. The helical surface of the blades feeds the dirt upward toward the surface. The dirt being removed from the ground to form the hole naturally piles up adjacent the hole. Unless this loose dirt is moved, there will be a tendency for the dirt in the pile to fall back into the hole when the auger blade is removed.
Also when the auger blade is removed from the hole, any dirt physically on the blade may fall back into the hole. Any dirt that falls back into the hole after it had been previously removed from the hole simply decreases the efficiency of the auger, normally requires manual removal and significantly extends the time necessary to dig the hole.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an improved auger assembly that efficiently removes dirt from the hole being dug and generally eliminates any significant fall back of dirt into the freshly dug hole.
It is a feature of the present invention to utilize a sweeper arm attached to the auger assembly, but independent from the auger blade, to laterally relocate the dirt being excavated from the ground away from the hole to minimize the possibility of the loose dirt falling back into the hole.
It is an advantage of the present invention that the efficiency of an auger assembly will be improved and the hole dug in the ground will be generally clean and free from loose dirt to eliminate the necessity of manually finishing the excavation of the hole before it can be used for its intended purpose.